dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Pierre Tremblay
|birthplace = Quebec, Canada |nationality = Canadian |occupation = Voice Actor Actor Writer Journalist Radio Presenter |areas_active = Hong Kong |active = 1980-2003 |status = Retired }} Pierre Tremblay (born November 10, 1955) is a former Hong Kong-based Canadian actor. Biography Born in Quebec, Tremblay left at the age of 21 to travel the world. He landed in Hong Kong 2 years later to make some money to continue traveling. He started doing odd jobs, mostly teaching French and Spanish and was also a teacher at 'Alliance Française de Hong Kong' for six months. His knowledge of Cantonese and Tai-Chi allowed him to integrate into the movie business, where he was able to get a few jobs as extra in TV commercials, then small roles in Cantonese TV series.Pierre Tremblay Interview at Nanarland.com. Retrieved July 2, 2018. In 1982, Tremblay began his career in dubbing films, where he worked full time; sometimes sleeping in the studios. The money made from this, allowed him to resume his world travels from 1983-1984, but would return to Hong Kong. His dubbing team did work for Godfrey Ho's films, which would eventually lead to Tremblay being cast in live-action roles for his films. In 1991, Tremblay became presenter on ATV-World for a 13-episode weekly half-hour series called L'Art de Vivre, (badly translated in English as Good Living the French Way). It was sponsored by the French Consulate and was meant to highlight the French presence in Hong Kong through it's luxury products and cultural activities. Tremblay not only presented, but also scripted, found the guests, and assisted editing and production. He would also begin interviewing Beijing Rock Stars that would pass through Hong Kong for local radio. This would allow him to go on to working as a free-lance journalist for MTV-Asia. Tremblay has since retired from doing film work in favor of a career in radio. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Films *''Above the Law'' (1986) - Johnny Kwong, Cop at Stakeout (various loops) *''I Love Maria'' (1988) - Bartender, Police Captain *''Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins'' (1991) - Piggy *''Fist of Legend'' (1994) - Chen Zhen (International Dub) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Transformers: Headmasters'' (1987-1988) - Mindwipe, Apeface, Skullcruncher (ep. 18), Optimus Prime, Cyclonus, Soundwave, Frenzy, Crosshairs (2nd voice), Ravage, Ratbat, Wreck-Gar, Jazz, Silverbolt, Chase, Predaking, Trypticon, Bruticus, Razorclaw, Grotusque, Battletrap *''Transformers: Victory'' (1989) - Starsaber (eps. 12-13, 16-19, 21-25, 33-35, 38), Jallguar (ep. 8), Kakuryu (ep. 12), Laster (ep. 13; one loop), Braver (ep. 14), Tackle (ep. 15), Blue Bacchus (ep. 17), Black Shadow (ep. 17), Ginrai (eps. 20, 26), Dashtacker (eps. 20, 26, 35), Fire (ep. 20), Landcross (eps. 20, 37), Wingwaver (eps. 20, 29, 36), Victory Leo (eps. 27, 36), Killbison (ep. 29), Waver (ep. 31), Drillhorn (ep. 34), Greatshot (ep. 36; one loop) Trivia *His live-action role as Maurice in Dragon Champion was dubbed over by Marc Malloy due to Tremblay being unavailable to dub over himself. *Was the writer for The Legend of Sarilla References External Links *Pierre Tremblay at the Internet Movie Database *Pierre Tremblay at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:Hong Kong-Based Voice Actors Category:Retired Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Omni Productions